Flying High
by breenieweenie
Summary: ONESHOT. Charity Ball where Robin and Starfire 'confess' their feelings for one another. ROBxSTAR Very small mention of BBxRAE


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Flying High"... Jem owns that.

Oh and they might seem out of character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flying High **

"I am quite nervous Friend Raven," Starfire bit her bottom lip, "Do we have to attend this ball of charities?"

"Yes Starfire. It's for a good cause. Now get your dress on, the guys are gonna meet us there." Raven said in monotone as she applied more eyeliner.

"I do not want to go. " Starfire sighed.

Raven turned around from the mirror and looked at Starfire, "Starfire, what's going on?"

Starfire fiddled with her dress that was still on the hanger, "I am inlove with Friend Robin, but I am afraid my affections are not returned."

Raven's eyes softened and she grabbed Starfire's hands, "Look I know it may seem like he doesn't like you, but he does. Just give him time. Now come on and help me zip up this dress and try not to think so much about him tonight."

Starfire helped Raven zip up her dress. Raven wore a beautiful strapless midnight blue gown with tiny sparkles covering the hem. Her hair was up in a tight bun with a few loose strands framing her face. She did her make up dark around the eyes, but she looked gorgeous.

Raven turned around and noticed Starfire was still in her underwear and a t shirt. "Star, Get dressed. We are already late."

Starfire pulled off her t shirt and quickly slid on her dress. It was a very tight silk black gown that showed off all of her curves. It had two thin straps in the front that tied around her neck and it was backless. Starfire slid her black heels on and put her auburn curls up into a loose bun. She wasn't wearing any make up except for a little mascara and some clear lip gloss.

"Well, if Robin doesn't notice you in that... then he must be gay." Raven said while dragging Starfire down to the limo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Starfire got out of the limo infront of a huge building. They walked inside slowly and stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking around for anyone they knew. Everyone who was anyone in Jump City and the surrounding areas were at the charity ball. Movie stairs, sport stars, politicians, super heroes... everyone. Beastboy ran up to the girls. He was wearing a black tuxedo, as were all the males there.

He smiled, "Wow you guys look great! Especially you Raven. Did you get all dolled up for me?"

Raven blushed, "Just ask me to dance already."

Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and led her down the stairs to the dance floor. Starfire smiled at them and then continued to look around. She noticed Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee over by the ice sculptures, but she did not see Robin anywhere. _'Where are you my boy wonder?' _

Starfire slowly made her way down the grand staircase and then she froze. Robin was on the dance floor, dancing romantically with a very pretty blonde girl. Starfire slightly smiled to herself about how even in a tuxedo, he still wore his mask. He was smiling at the blonde girl and pulled her closer to him. Starfire frowned, but couldn't turn her eyes away from him.

**you can't know**

**oh no, you can't know**

**how much I think about you**

**it's making my head spin**

Robin looked up from his dancing partner, the mayor's niece, and he saw Starfire. She was standing by the stairs looking absolutely beautiful. He noticed she seemed sad. He continued dancing with Tanya or Tasha or whatever her name was, he didn't know or care for that matter. He just kept thinking about her... his Starfire. He had been inlove with her since he first met her. He turned back to the girl in his arms and silently wished it was Starfire. He looked back up to where Starfire was and their eyes locked.

**looking at you**

**and you are looking at me**

**and we both know what we want**

**so close to giving in**

They stared locked in eachother's gaze. Robin realized he had stopped dancing with the girl infront of him when she tugged on his sleeve. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Starfire and focused them on the girl tugging at him.

"Why did you stop dancing?" She pouted.

"I.. uh.. have to go." Robin backed away and started making his way across the very large ballroom towards the girl of his dreams.

**feel so nice**

**oh yes, you feel so nice**

**I'd love to spend the night**

**but I can't pay the price**

**oh no, no**

Robin finally reached Starfire and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran her fingers along his jacket.

"You look very handsome Friend Robin."

He smiled and gently slid his finger under the strap of her dress, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Starfire blushed and stepped closer to him, their lips almost touching. Robin was entranced by her and couldn't take his eyes of her perfect lips. He slowly leaned forward wanting to kiss her so very badly.

**but I'm flying so high**

**high off the ground**

**when you're around**

**and I can feel your high**

**rocking me inside**

**it's too much to hide**

"Robin! There you are." The mayor quickly jerked Robin out of his thoughts, and Robin backed away quickly. He noticed the look of hurt in Starfire's eyes. Robin smiled apologetically towards Starfire and followed the mayor.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." The mayor looked towards Starfire.

Robin shook his head, "No." '_You actually saved me. God, I can't get close to her. I can't even imagine what would happen if I kissed her and we became more than friends and the villans... all our enemies would know and use it against me. If anyone knew I was inlove with her. God..'_

Starfire saw the different emotions flicker across Robin's face and she knew what he was thinking. _'It would have been a simple kiss. It is not like I am asking him to marry me... even though that would be nice.' _Starfire sighed and looked down at the marble floor. _'I thought we were meant to be together.'_

**I know, oh yes, I know**

**that we can't be together**

**but I just like to dream**

**it's so strange the way**

**our paths have crossed**

**how we were brought together**

**it's written in the stars it seems**

"Starfire would you care to dance?"

Starfire looked up and met the masked covered eyes of Speedy. She smiled, "Why yes Speedy, that would be most joyous."

Speedy took her hand and gracefully led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she casually wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight." Speedy whispered in her ear. Starfire simply nodded. Her mind was elsewhere.. on a certain boy wonder. After dancing for a few minutes, Speedy noticed her indifference towards him and he also noticed that her gaze kept lingering on the boy wonder, who was glancing back every now and then.

"It would never work between you two." Speedy said flatly as he held her closer.

"I know.." Starfire whispered, "I know." Starfire closed her eyes and imagined it was Robin holding her, dancing with her, being with her. She smiled sadly and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

**feel so nice**

**oh yes, you feel so nice**

**I'd love to spend the night**

**but I can't pay the price**

**oh no, no**

"May I cut in?"

Starfire quickly opened her eyes to see Robin staring at her. She blushed and pushed Speedy away.

"Of course Friend Robin! It would be most joyous for us to share a dance!" Speedy smirked and handed Starfire over. Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her close to him. Starfire smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Before Speedy walked away he whispered to Robin.

"She's inlove with you. Don't let her go."

Robin smiled, "I don't intend to."

**and I'm flying so high**

**high off the ground**

**when you're around**

**and I can feel your high**

**touching me inside**

**and it's too much to hide**

Robin smiled as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms. He couldn't help but feel unbelievably happy. He pulled her even closer to him and he felt her breath on his neck. He slowly ran his hands up and down her bare back, feeling her warm skin on his fingertips and kissed her forehead.

"You're perfect you know." He whispered.

Starfire looked up at him. He stared down into her beautiful emerald eyes and found himself lost in them. He finally broke the gaze with her eyes and, once again, found himself focusing on her perfect pink lips. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Starfire's eyes grew wide and then she shut them. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying, if possible, to pull him closer to her. The kiss deepened as their tongues explored every inch of the other's mouth. The kiss was full of passion and love, conveying all the feelings they felt for one another. After a few minutes they reluctantly pulled apart and just stared into eachother's eyes.

**back to earth**

**where did you take me to?**

**I know there's no such thing**

**this painless love**

**well it'll catch us up**

**and we can never win**

**but oh, I feel so alive**

**oh, I just wanna hold you**

**hold you so tight**

Robin pulled Starfire close to him and held her in his arms. She held back onto him just as tightly, refusing to let go. He ran his fingers softly through her silken locks which came unraveled from the bun during their heated kiss. Both of them knew they could never be together, as long as they were titans and neither was ready to give that up just yet. But the same thought kept replaying in their heads... _'This feels so right.' _Robin kissed the top of her head, and even though the song had stopped a few minutes ago, they still continued to hold eachother.

**and I'm flying so high**

**high off the ground**

**when you're around**

**and I can feel your high**

**touching me inside**

**and it's too much to hide**

"Yo Rob.." Cyborg pulled Robin and Starfire out of their thoughts, "The mayor's lookin' for ya again. He has another niece who has a crush on you. She wants to dance."

Robin looked down at Starfire who smiled up at him, understanding everything. He sighed, but held onto her a little longer. Starfire leaned up and hugged him tightly. Robin smiled and hugged back. Starfire kissed his cheek and before he turned to leave she whispered to him..

"I will wait for you.. forever if I have to."

Robin smiled at her and made his way over to the mayor. Starfire looked around and then made her way over to the ice sculptures. After a few minutes Raven ran up to her.

"You ready to leave?" Raven asked out of breath, "Cause Beastboy will not stop following me."

Starfire turned around and looked at Robin dancing with another pretty blonde girl. He looked up and they made eye contact and he smiled at her. She smiled and turned back towards Raven.

"Yes Friend Raven. I am ready."

**and I'm flying so high**

**high off the ground**

**when you're around**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N : Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. It wasn't as good as my others, but still nice. I love that song by the way so if you get a chance you should listen to it... very inspirational. Please review if you like, if not thats alright. It's your choice.


End file.
